There is One Thing I Want to Tell You
by Peanut61654
Summary: Natsu realizes his feelings for Gray but decides to bottle them up and not tell the ice mage how he feels...But will one strange event make him tell Gray that he loves him? ( story better then summery :D) GrayXNatsu Fluffiness Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters...


**Here is a new story for everyone who had been waiting for a Gratzu fic :) Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

It was going to be the hardest thing he had to face in his whole life. Natsu had never been up against something so powerful and yet something so simple. His chest hurt as his mind kept making up impossible thoughts. The pinkette was now about to face his feelings. The emotion that was buried under all his fabricated hate was now surfacing.

'I'm in love.' The fire mage thought, his eyes trailing over to the face of his crush.

It was none other then Gray Fullbuster. His best friend and his rival was now the one he had fallen hard for. If only he hadn't gone and figured it out everything would just be the same. Nothing would have to change. The pink haired teen didn't want the raven to know his true feelings but on the other hand he couldn't help but want to shout it out loud. He never thought it would be him of all people and he still tried his best to push his feelings into a vault and lock them away forever.

"Natsu?!" Someone shouted.

"Wha-" The dragon slayer jumped as he turned to see Happy staring at him with slight worry in his eyes.

"Sheesh you were mumbling about something and I found it very creepy." The blue exceed squeaked.

"Oh..uh yeah...right." Natsu replied almost in a dreamy voice.

His green eyes traveled back to Gray, who was talking to Lucy and Juvia. His heart almost leaped out of his chest as Gray glanced at him curiously. The pinkette looked away quickly so the ice mage wouldn't know that he was staring. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he hoped that it wasn't-

"What are you looking at, Pink haired freak?" A familiar voice scoffed.

A shiver ran down Natsu's head and to his toes.

'Why the hell am I so nervous?!' he thought to himself.

He wondered why he was acting so girly about his new found love but then again it was only natural.

"Hey Gray!" Happy chirped.

"Uh...hey Happy... do you know why _he's_ acting all weird?" Gray asked.

"Yeah he l-" Before the blue feline could finish his sentence and tell Gray what he thought was going on, Natsu pushed Happy sending the poor exceed flying off the table.

"Ah! Natsu what was that for!" He yelled in fury.

"Heh I'm not acting weird, Snow cone." Natsu smiled at Gray, completely ignoring Happy.

The ice mage raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly.

"Right whatever... I think Erzu wanted all of us to go on a mission-"

This time all Natsu did was stare as Gray kept talking and explaining the mission. The pinkette watched as Gray's lips moved. A part of him urged his body to lean forward a little and another part of him shouted that he still hated the wizard with a burning passion.

'He would probably get creeped out if I ever told him and then he would never talk to me again...' His brain suddenly thought.

This made the fire mage's heart ache. No matter what he didn't want the raven to leave him. So all the dragon slayer thought he had to do was bottle all of his feeling back up and never say a word about it or think about it again.

"Yeah. Let's go on the mission now!" Natsu said in his best eager voice.

XXX

Day after day slowly crawled by and every hour of each day Natsu was think about Gray. The way he looked to the way he smirked. It all made the dragon slayer's heart race.

'If only he felt the same way about me...' He thought sadly.

Natsu walked down a dark street, rain started to lightly fall. The dragon slayer was wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten to stop at Lucy's house so he could sleep. Happy must have stopped at the house without him knowing because the blue feline was no where to be found. Natsu felt weak and sad. When ever he was sad it was if his whole body forgot how to move but he commanded his feet to move anyway. The pinkette passed one of the many ally ways and stopped. He walked over and leaned on one of the walls. It was right next to a garbage bin but that didn't worry the dragon slayer. Thoughts swirled around in his brain as the rain started to pour from the darkened sky. The dragon slayer didn't mind getting wet though he rubbed his sleeveless arms with a shiver. Yesterday Natsu was close to telling Gray the one thing he didn't ever want to tell him.

'I love you, Gray!' He almost shouted, as they were in the middle of a heated argument.

'What if I told him how I really felt?' The pinkette thought but quickly brushed it away.

He couldn't tell him because his rejection would be far too painful. His heart wanted to spill everything to the ice mage and the dragon slayer wouldn't let himself say it. As his mind made up the worst things Gray would say if Natsu told him that he loved him, he felt something warm run down his cheek. The pink haired teen knew that it wasn't the rain this time but steamy hot tears that slipped down his face and met with the pavement as they dripped down his chin. He wished that he could just turn off his brain. So he could stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen. The dragon slayer tried to be a positive person and try to keep everyone motivated but the truth was sometimes he just gave up hope. Sometimes things were to much for him to bare but outside he would only shine with the confidence that everything would turn out alright. According to all of his friends that's what made him so great. That he seemed so care-free and confident with himself. This made the tears flow faster. Then with in those thoughts he knew he would have to try and be like that on the inside. He was going to go to the guild tomorrow and tell Gray everything. Tell him that he loved every single thing about him. Natsu's heart finally decided to confide in someone else for a change. The pinkette stood up with a small smile on his face as he wiped away his tears that were only replaced by the cold, wet rain.

"Everything will work out just fine and who knows? Maybe Gray loves me too." He whispered in a happy tone.

Then something sharp hit his shoulder. Natsu's vision blurred a bit but he manged to stay on his feet as dizziness swept over him. The pink haired teen felt hot breath on his neck.

'"I've been waiting for you to be alone..." A voice hissed but was muffled by the pounding of the rain.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu instantly asked.

His body slowly gave out as he crumpled to the ground. A black mass appeared in front of him. The pink haired teen manged to stay conscious as he felt hands travel over his stomach roughly. The mass was now hanging over him and the fire mage's hands where held above his head.

"Le-let go o-of me..." He tried to shout but it came out slow and groggy.

"Ah, I got myself a good one this time..." The mass muttered in a male voice.

He felt something hot and wet traveled down his chest. The dragon slayer's mind shouted, " FIGHT!" but he couldn't move. He tried to wiggle out of the man's grip but failed to do so. The pinkette grimaced as a pair of chapped lips met his own forcefully. He felt the man's tongue try to pry his mouth open. Natsu kept his mouth shut the best he could but the man's knee hit his crotch. The dragon slayer gasped as slight pain shot through him and the man's tongue traveled around Natsu's mouth roughly. The dragon slayer thrashed around, the drug still making it hard to do so but Natsu knew he had to escape some how. He didn't want this at all. The dragon slayer didn't want this man to take his purity. In the back of his mind he knew that he wanted Gray to do it, to be with him and to love him always. Suddenly, the black mass fell forward. Natsu felt something cold hit his chest lightly. Through the blurriness and the rain Natsu could make out a blue arrow sticking out of the man's back. Loud footsteps slapping the wet pavement filled the dragon slayer's ears. The black mass was thrown off of him ruffly.

"Natsu! Are you okay!? Say something!" A familiar voice shouted with sadness.

"Oh, hey Gray what are ….you -doing here?" He asked in a weak voice as black spots danced across his vision.

"You idiot! I was just passing by and all of a sudden I see you... I was so damn worried." The ice mage cried out.

"Why-why were you worried...I mean you hate me...anyway r-right?"

"God damn it Lizard breath! Are you blind? I love you, moron!"

Before Natsu could react, the darkness finally took a hold of him.

XXX

Natsu work up with a start. He was sitting up in what looked like a hospital bed. Sweat formed on his forehead and the teen tried to catch his breath. His mouth tastes stale and awful. Then it hit him like his motion sickness. The mage narrowly escaped and it was all thanks to... That when he notice faint snores coming from beside him. He looked over to see Gray with his head on the edge of the bed, fast asleep. Natsu gave a smile as he remembered what the ice mage had said to him back in the ally way.

'He fells the same way...' He thought with a blush.

"I love you so much, Gray." He suddenly blurted out.

The dragon slayer sighed. Why did he say it now whe-

Frosty lips met his own. The kiss wasn't forceful or ruff it was smooth and filled with passion. Natsu felt everything slip away as he body seemed to melt.

'If only I told him sooner...What was I so worried about?' He thought as Gray stumbled up on the hospital bed.

They broke the heated kiss and they both smiled at each other. At that moment their whole world seemed a lot brighter then it was before.

XXX

* * *

**AHH fluffiness attack! Haha anyway did everyone like it? Please favorite and review! Also thank you to everyone who reads all my fanfictions I couldn't have wanted to write so much if it weren't for you guys :) **


End file.
